eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Admonitor-class Cruiser
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: '''Developed by the Wolfe Design Bureau / Produced by the CSA * '''Model: '''Admonitor-class Pocket Star Destroyer * '''Affiliation: '''Commenor Systems Alliance, The Shrouded * '''Production: Mass-Produced * Material: Durasteel hull TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Light Cruiser / Picket Carrier * Length: 500.3m * Width: 102.8m * Height: 61.2m * Armament: Very Low - 90 Turbolasers '- 120' Quad lasers '- 1' Ventral-mounted Railgun Turret (low-caliber) * Defenses: Low * Hangar: 1 Squadron * Maneuverability Rating: Moderate * Speed Rating: High * Hyperdrive Class: 3 SPECIAL FEATURES Strengths: * Cheap: '''Affordable and expendable design that is well-suited for patrol/support roles and high-risk covert operations. * '''Fast and Agile: '''The Admonitor is designed for hit-and-run tactics and as such, it is fast and nimble. * '''Modular Design: '''The Admonitor-class has been designed from the ground up with future revisions in mind, making retrofitting easier and cheaper than comparable ships. '''Weaknesses: * Weak Defenses: '''The Admonitor-class is not designed for participation in extended, pitched battles and the shields and armor reflect that. * '''Light Armament: '''Intended to serve more as a carrier and mobile base, or in a harassment role, it features armament which is inferior to ships of comparable size. * '''No Missile/Torpedo Capabilities: '''As the Admonitor is not designed to face off against capital ships, or even other cruisers, it is not equipped with torpedoes. '''Description: * Designed by the Wolfe Design Bureau around the hull layout of the old Immobilizer-418 interdictor cruiser, the Admonitor is a picket carrier which is classified as a Pocket Star Destroyer by W.D.B. in both internal design documents and promotional material. Intended to operate in tandem with the TIE/Reaper model starfighters designed by the same company, it follows the W.D.B. doctrine of modularity, reliability and affordable cost. Unlike the starfighter alongside which it is marketed, the Admonitor-class is a far more versatile design, capable of performing in a wide variety of roles, from policing and patrol duties, to covert operations behind enemy lines, such as disrupting supply lines, or taking out enemy listening posts and small bases. * Designed and built for maneuverability and speed, the Admonitor-class is lightly-armed and armored, in order to save costs and reduce weight, so as to improve its speed rating. In addition, the shields of the Admonitor-class are light, in order to save up more power for the engines. Since the Admonitor was designed around hit-and-run tactics, strong defenses and powerful armament were not deemed a design priority. Although first-iteration Admonitors suffer from these drawbacks, the layout of the ship has been designed from the ground up with future retrofits in mind and as such, better shielding and more powerful armament could be installed at a relatively low cost, as entire sections of the hull plating can be removed easily and the ship's power distribution grid is designed in such a way as to allow additional equipment to be installed with relative ease. * One of the greatest advantages of the Admonitor-class, in addition to its modularity and versatility, is its low price tag, enabling it to be built and deployed in great numbers relatively quickly by the Dominion's military and associated companies which have been licensed to produce the vessel. As it is intended to be fielded in great numbers, design considerations were made for it to operate in groups of three or four, using wolfpack tactics to take out targets which would normally be outside the range of enemies that a single Admonitor could deal with. * A prototype of the Admonitor-class, called the Final Verdict, exists and has actually been operational for several years before the design was marketed, as a mercenary ship under the command of Kainan Wolfe. Built out of the shell of a derelict Immobilizer-418 interdictor which Wolfe and his mercenaries somehow acquired, the hull has received extensive modifications, from the removal of the defunct gravity well generators, to the partial reconstruction of the hull, during which one hundred meters were shaved off from the ship's length, as the extra space that housed some of the gravity well equipment, was no longer necessary. The modifications were performed by a shipyard contracted by Wolfe, in accordance with his specifications. Production-version Admonitors are intended to feature several additional modifications, mostly to the ship's internal superstructure, in order to fit Wolfe's vision of a modular and highly versatile cruiser. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/admonitor-class-pocket-star-destroyer.95032/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex